


For Life

by Kiorikono



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiorikono/pseuds/Kiorikono
Summary: Kim Jongin, popularly known as Kai, is one of South Korea's biggest stars. But he has a secret, and it's name is Do Kyungsoo.





	1. Private Show

Jongin looked up at the bright stage light above his head, lifting his arm to shield his eyes as he continues to move his body to the music, the routine he practiced a hundred times flowing through him. The chanting of fans were reduced to a hum in the back of his head as he fully immersed himself in his performance. And with one last spin synchronized with the song's final beat, he looked at the audience with dazed eyes and was met with a deafening roar of applause.

 

This, Jongin thought. This makes him feel alive.

 

With an elegant flourish of his hand, he bowed deeply as the lights went off and he exited the stage. 

 

Kim Jongin, or as most of his fans know him Kai, is one of South Korea's most famous artists. With almost five years under one of the country's biggest agencies SM Entertainment, he climbed his way to stardom and into the hearts of local and international fans through his unparalled dancing skills and remarkable stage presence. 

 

Flooded with congratulatory greetings from his fans, the show's organizers, and his personal team, he smiled and bowed to them as he made his way to his dressing room.

 

Once inside, he started changing out of his stage clothes as he heard someone enter the room.

 

"That was an amazing show Jongin-ah. Everyone loved you," Shindong, his manager said as he approached with the brightest smile on his face. 

 

Jongin smiled back. "Thanks hyung, that was quite the crowd out there"

 

"So the people outside are talking about an afterparty," Shindong hinted.

 

"Oh. Uh hyung, I'm not really sure if I'm up for that"

 

"Come on, how can we celebrate without the star of the show?"

 

Jongin raised his hand with a waving gesture. "Nah, hyung. I'm actually quite tired now and I just want to go home and rest. You can all go have fun without me, you deserve a break as well after working so hard on the show

 

Shindong shrugged. "Suit yourself. We'll send you pictures" 

 

"Sure hyung," Jongin chuckled as he finished changing into a simple white T-shirt, black leather jacket, dark jeans and sneakers, backpack in hand.

 

"I'll call the driver to send you home," Shindong said, reaching into his pocket for his phone.

 

"No need hyung, I can manage by myself. I can drive home"

 

"Are you sure?" 

 

"Absolutely. I'll be fine," Jongin said as he tapped his manager on the shoulder and moved towards the door. "See you hyung"

 

Jongin exited the concert hall and headed towards the parking lot. After locating his car, a sleek black Audi with heavily tinted windows, he slid into the driver's seat and placed his things next to him on the passenger's seat. He quickly started the car and drove into the street, connecting his phone to the car stereo as he dialed a number.

After the third ring, a low voice was heard through the line.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Hey. The show just ended. I'm on my way home"

 

"Oh, that's great. How was the show?"

 

"It was amazing. But it would have been better if a certain someone was there to see me perform," Jongin said, placing a hint of disappointment on his tone.

 

There was a low sigh on the other line. "Jongin-ah, you know how much I love watching your shows, but one of the singers tonight got sick and there was no one else who could-"

 

"Hey, I know. I'm kidding. I know how much your job means to you as well. How was it?"

 

"Probably nothing compared to yours, but it was a pretty good night. People complimented me after the set" 

 

"Hey now who wouldn't? I'd be swooning too if I got the chance to witness the performance of the cutest bar singer with the most amazing voice," Jongin said.

 

"You're just teasing me"

 

"No I'm not. I wish I could have been there to watch you tonight. I like watching you perform"

 

"Well then, why don't you get your ass over here faster so we can celebrate? Who knows, I might even have a little private show prepared here for you," the other person said, laugh low and slightly suggestive.

 

Jongin never hit the gas harder in his life.

 

Do Kyungsoo, his most adorable boyfriend, will be the death of him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Upon arriving at his apartment building, Jongin wasted no time after parking his car and rushed to the elevator and pushed the button for the 12th floor, excitement building.

 

He and Kyungsoo have been living together for three years. He had asked the older male to move in with him six years into their relationship, two years after his debut. It was Kyungsoo who had always been by his side throughout everything, when he was simply joining several local competitions, until he auditioned and became a trainee, until now when he has become a successful star.

 

They had actually met in a talent show during middle school. They both saw each other's performances, and ended up deeply admiring the other's talent. They became close after that, and before they knew it, they had fallen in love. 

 

And even after nine years of being together, it still feels like when they started dating. He was still hit with the same deep love and adoration everytime he looks at those wide eyes staring into his own and plump lips stretching into a perfect heart shaped smile. He wanted to scream and tell the world how lucky he was to have such an amazing person in his life. 

 

The only problem is, nobody knows about them.

 

When he started training under SM, he was under strict rules, and one of those was that he was not allowed to date. When he started training until early into his debut, he actually was not able to see Kyungsoo for lengthy periods of time because along with this busy schedule and intense practicing, he was kept under tight surveillance. But now as it has been a while since he debuted, he was given more reign over his time and he was free to live wherever he wanted, and he immediately moved in with his boyfriend into this new place of theirs. 

 

Since they had to keep everything under wraps, only very few people know of their relationship. It was only Jongin's manager Shindong, his best friend and label mate Sehun, and a few friends from Kyungsoo's workplace. They only had a small circle of friends, but they were the most loyal and trustworthy people in their lives.

 

Even if their current setup proved to be very challenging at times, it was the only way they could make things work. No matter how much Jongin wanted to show people who he really was, knowing Korea's entertainment industry and fan culture, his and Kyungsoo's relationship would just end up getting torn at piece by piece, and the last thing he wanted was for Kyungsoo to be subjected to such a harsh environment. He could never live with himself if he or anyone else ever hurt Kyungsoo, so this was their best solution to their situation.

 

Upon reaching his floor, Jongin turned right and continued down the hallway with hurrying footsteps, excitement building. He finally reached their unit and after punching in the security code with slightly shaking fingers, he entered the space, leaving his shoes by the door. Noticing the dimmed lights inside the apartment, he walked over to the space shared by the living room and dining room, and called out for his boyfriend.

 

"Jagi, what's-"

 

When the room came into full view, Jongin's breath got caught in his throat. He was met with a dining table beautifully setup with candles and a crystal vase filled with gorgeous red roses as the centerpiece. A large pot was placed in the middle, surrounded by smaller plates containing side dishes. 

 

But Jongin could only see the person standing in the middle of the room, smiling brightly at him and subtly fidgeting with his attire.

 

"I thought I still had a bit of time before you get back, I didn't even get a chance to take off my apron and fix myself up," Kyungsoo said.

 

Jongin noticed the other was still in his bear apron, the collar of his white button down shirt slightly crooked and his sleeves roughly rolled up to his elbows. His hair was a bit tousled and his face was flushed a light pink, most likely from the heat in the kitchen.

 

He couldn't look more perfect, Jongin thought.

 

The shorter male lowered his gaze to the floor, playing with the hem of the apron. "It's not the best, but it was the most I could do with the little time I had before you came home. The guys at the bar were very kind to lend me some candles and flowers. I think I could have made it a little bit better if I just had-"

 

Kyungsoo's rambling was silenced with a soft peck on his lips and long arms enveloping him in a warm embrace.

 

Kyungsoo relaxed into the hug, his own arms coming up to circle around the taller male's neck. "Congratulations on the show, Shindong-hyung texted me saying you were great. But when were you not?," Kyungsoo said, pulling back to look at Jongin and flashing him a proud smile.

 

"I was okay," Jongin said as Kyungsoo untied his apron, hanging it against one of the dining chair's backrest  and leading the taller male to his seat at the table.

 

 

Kyungsoo lifted the large pot's lid to reveal freshly cooked Dakbokkeumtang. Jongin couldn't help but gulp loudly, it's been a while since he had eaten Kyungsoo's homemade food. His mouth was starting to water at the delicious scent hitting his nostrils. Kyungsoo proceeded to put generous servings in two bowls and handed one over to the other male who eagerly grabbed the dish, and after muttering _jal meokkesseumnid_ a under his breath, didn't even wait for his boyfriend to settle down on his seat and started to attack the delicious meal.

 

"Shindong-hyung is going to give us an earful if he sees how much I'm eating," Jongin joked, reaching across the table to grab the plate of kimchi. 

 

Kyungsoo clicked his tongue. "When has his scolding ever stopped me. You burn everything in no time with how much you practice everyday, you need your energy."

 

No other words were shared between them except for the occasional compliments from Jongin as he kept having mouthful after mouthful. Kyungsoo took slower bites, lovingly taking in the sight of his boyfriend thoroughly enjoying his cooking. 

 

 

Kyungsoo finished eating first, grabbing the napkin sitting next to his plate and wiping his mouth. He cleared his throat to get the attention of the other person who was still finishing up.

 

"I have a surprise"

 

"Isn't this the surprise?" Jongin said, words slightly muffled with the food in his mouth. 

 

"You know that show I was talking about earlier?" 

 

"Yes?"

 

"How about I do that for you now?"

 

Jongin's expression shifted as he caught onto the other's words. He grabbed a glass of water and gulped it down, setting it down on the table harder than intended.

 

"Would you now?" Jongin said as he brought his hand up to his mouth, wiping off water that dribbled down his chin after he drank a bit too aggressively. 

 

Without a word, Kyungsoo walked over to the speaker in the living room and connected his phone. He pressed play and gave a little smile as the room was filled with soft piano music.

 

"This was one of the songs I sang tonight. I wished you were there to see it, but since you weren't, I decided to give you a special private performance instead," Kyungsoo said as the corners of his lips turned up into a sweet smile.

 

Kyungsoo looked at Jongin, eyes twinkling. And with a deep intake of air, began singing the first lines of the song in his sweet soothing voice.

 

_This life has twist and turns_

_But it's the sweetest mystery_

_When you're with me_

 

Kyungsoo had his eyes closed, fully immersed in the melody and words, in the feeling. This was their song, and he had to give everything into it.

 

Jongin just stared at the male in front of him who was pouring his heart out while singing each note perfectly, and felt a strong pang in his chest. He didn't know what he did to deserve someone like Kyungsoo, to deserve a love like this. He couldn't utter a single word and just let himself be caught in the moment, his eyes starting to sting.

 

_Every night and every day_

_No matter what may come our way_

_We're in this thing together_

_The dark turns to light_

_We both come alive, tonight_

_I'm talking bout forever_

 

_Never gonna let you go_

_Giving you my heart and soul_

_I'll be right here with you for life_

_Oh, baby all I wanna do_

_Is spend my every second with you_

 

Kyungsoo eyes snapped open when he felt a soft sensation against his cheek. In front of him stood Jongin with a single rose that he took from the vase on the table, running it against Kyungsoo's face and offering it to him with the sweetest smile.

 

"What are you doing? The song isn't over yet," Kyungsoo said, laughing softly as he took the offered flower and pressed it against his nose. He was then wrapped in the other's strong arms, the taller male swaying both of them with the music.

 

"I know, I just couldn't resist. You know how much I love this song" Jongin said, resting his chin on top of the shorter man's head as he felt arms circling his waist, pulling them closer together.

 

Kyungsoo chuckled and pressed his face to Jongin's chest, breathing him in. 

 

They stayed like that for a while, Kyungsoo humming the melody of the song as they swayed side to side.

 

"You know I have to admit, when you said private show I had something different in mind," Jongin chuckled. "But I think this is way better"

 

"Hmmm," Kyungsoo hummed against his chest and looked up to meet the other's eyes. "Who said it was over?" Kyungsoo said in a low voice, hands coming up to place his palms against Jongin's chest, a suggestive smirk on his lips.

 

Jongin's gaze darkened. "It's not? Well," he tightened his grip on the shorter man's waist, bring their bodies even closer. "Why don't you show me the rest of it?"

 

A soft laugh rumbled deep in Kyungsoo's chest. He raised the rose he still had on his grip and hooked it behind Jongin's ear, caressing the side of his face with this fingertips as he admired how pretty the other looked. He went up on his tiptoes and locking eyes with the taller male, leaned forward to softly press their lips together.

 

Jongin smiled against the other's plush lips, angling his head to deepen the kiss. Kyungsoo replied with equal enthusiasm, gently nipping at the other's lower lip.

 

Their sweet touches turned a little rougher as Kyungsoo applied pressure on his hands that were still firmly planted on Jongin's chest, pushing him towards the direction of the bedroom, their hands traveling each other's bodies with growing impatience.

 

 

Inside the bedroom, they began tearing at each other's clothing. Kyungsoo grabbing the collar of Jongin's leather jacket and forcefully tugging it off his broad shoulders, tossing the discarded clothing on the floor. Jongin was working on the buttons of Kyungsoo's shirt while walking backwards, the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed and he fell back, pulling the shorter male on top of him. Kyungsoo planted his lips into Jongin's neck, sucking on the skin as he fumbled with the taller male's belt and pants, running his hand over the other's crotch through the fabric.

 

Jongin gasped loudly, rolling them around and sat up, straddling the other's hips. He took in the sight of his boyfriend beneath him. Lips puffy and glistening, sharp collarbones and milky chest exposed in his half opened shirt, pupils blown wide through half lidded eyes. 

 

Jongin placed his hand against Kyungsoo's face and continued to stare at him. 

 

"How did I end up so lucky with you," Jongin said breathlessly.

 

Kyungsoo looked back at him with love and slight amusement. "Better get used to it, because you're stuck with me"

 

"I wouldn't mind that"

 

Jongin leaned down to firmly press their lips together, both melting into the touch with a happy sigh.

 

 

 

_So look in my eyes_

_I'll be by your side_

_For life_


	2. The Announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a long chapter. Enjoy!

Jongin woke up the next day feeling more rested than he had been in weeks. Maybe it was because it was the first time he had a good night sleep from all the preparing he had done for his show, and maybe it was because of the warmth radiating from the person he was holding in his arms.

He continued to stare at his still sleeping boyfriend who had his face against Jongin's chest, feeling his steady breath against his skin.

When he felt the other person start to stir awake, Jongin loosened his grip on the other's waist and smiled down at him.

"Good morning jagi," he said in a singsong voice, kissing the top of the shorter male's head.

"Hmmm, someone is feeling a little too enthusiastic this morning," Kyungsoo replied with a yawn as he looked up to meet the other's gaze and smiled lazily, eyes puffy from sleep. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table that read 11:35. "Or almost noon"

"I don't know about you but I feel super energized today," Jongin said brightly.

"Do you now?" Kyungsoo said in a low voice, tracing a finger down Jongin's bare chest. "You know what we could do with that?"

Jongin's eyes lit up in realization. "I like what you're thinking," Jongin said breathily, leaning in closer. "Why don't we-"

"Clean up the dining room? Great. Let's go," Kyungsoo suddely interrupted, breaking free from the other's grasp.

Jongin could only stare at the wide eyed male in disbelief.

"But-"

"Come on, where's all that energy you were talking about," Kyungsoo said as he sprung up from the bed and walked to the other side of the room.

Kyungsoo opened Jongin's closet and took out a grey sweater. He put it on, the material hanging low on his neck, exposing his collarbones and falling just below his butt. Not even bothering to put on underwear, he started walking towards the door, slightly swaying his hips in the process. At the doorway, he looked back at the taller male who was still gaping at him like a fish. He simply smiled at him, wiggling his eyebrows, and headed outside.

The little tease, Jongin thought when he was able to regain composure. He shook his head, laughing to himself, and after hastily putting on his discarded pants on the floor and grabbing his phone on the nightstand, followed the other male out of the room.

In the dining area, Kyungsoo started clearing up the table, stacking the used dishes and utensils.

"Why don't you finish clearing all of this up, I'll make us some toast and eggs for breakfast," Kyungsoo said, handing the dishes over to a pouting Jongin.

"I kind of had something else in mind for breakfast," the latter whined while balancing the plates on his hands and heading over to the kitchen and began cleaning up, scrubbing the plates a little too aggresively.

Kyungsoo entered the room and started to prepare their meal, humming happily to himself as he worked around the kitchen, all too aware of the pair of eyes following his every move.

Jongin stood watching the other from his place in the sink, less focused on the task at hand. Unconsciously, he angled the bottom of the plate he was rinsing right under the running tap, causing the water to spray all over his bare chest and the front part of his jeans, making him yelp in surprise.

Startled by the noise, Kyungsoo turned around and seeing the state the other male was in, lightly chuckled and grabbed a nearby towel. He approached the taller male who was muttering curses as he attempted to shake off the water clinging to his skin.

"Aish, look what a mess you made," Kyungsoo said, clicking his tongue.

The latter ran the cloth against the taller male's skin deliberately slow, enjoying the way the other's abs tensed when he brushed his hand in that particular area.

Jongin was trying not to make a noise as the shorter male roamed his hands around his upper body. However, his composure broke and he let out a soft gasp as he felt a warm wetness on the base of his neck.

"Kyungsoo what, ah-"

"Missed a spot," Kyungsoo looked up at him, blinking innocently, tongue peeking out of his lips.

Jongin barely registered the growing smirk on his boyfriend's lips before the other's warmth left him again, the shorter male moving to place the cloth on the counter and proceeded to grab two plates next to the stove, carrying them over to the dining area.

Kyungsoo began to set the table, followed by a slightly irritated Jongin who slumped against a chair and began eating without a single word.

When they both had their fill, Kyungsoo stood up to clear the table. He walked over to Jongin's side and, not missing the taller male's gaze on his exposed legs, slowly bent over the table to let the sweater ride higher on his thighs. He then flashed an innocent smile and proceeded to deposit the dishes in the kitchen sink.

Kyungsoo was smiling to himself as he turned on the tap to let the water run over the dirty dishes when he felt strong hands grip his waist and roughly turn him around. He yelped and was about to tell his boyfriend off but he was met with the younger's hungry gaze and the comment suddenly died in his throat.

"Seriously, what are you trying to do to me," Jongin said, faces inches away and his lips ghosting against the other's.

Kyungsoo was unable to respond right away, only staring at the other with wide eyes. He unconsciously parted his lips in anticipation.

"Hmmm, why don't you figure that out for yourself baby," Kyungsoo purred seductively.

Jongin lifted Kyungsoo and placed him on the counter next to the sink. He planted his hands against the other's smooth thighs and proceeded to ravish his plump lips.

Kyungsoo moaned, leaning into the kiss. He lifted his hands from the counter and tangled his fingers in the other's hair, pulling at the roots and earning a satisfied whine from the taller male. Jongin responded by running his tongue against other's bottom lip before slipping it into the shorter's mouth, which the latter proceeded to suck on hungrily.

Jongin's phone suddely rang in his pocket. Cursing, he ignored the device.

"Answer it," Kyungsoo said breathlessly, but making no move on stopping the kiss.

"Don't want to," Jongin replied, sucking on the other's bottom lip.

"Maybe it's important, maybe it's from work"

"All the more reason I should ignore it," Jongin said, tightening his grip on the other's legs.

When the annoying device would not stop ringing, Jongin growled and took it out of his pocket and checked the caller ID.

"It's Shindong-hyung," he said, his eyes rolled in annoyance.

"Answer it," Kyungsoo urged, sliding his hands lower to rub the other's nape. Jongin grunted and answered the device, placing it next to his ear.

"Hello?" Jongin answered, tone laced with venom.

"Jongin-ah," his manager's voice rang through the speaker.

"What is it hyung?"

"Could you come over to the building? We need to discuss something"

"Can it wait hyung?" Jongin whined, placing his hand against Kyungsoo's knee.

"Are you busy right now?"

"Uhm, I kind of actually in the middle of someth- ah," Jongin hissed as Kyungsoo used the opportunity while Jongin was distracted to suddenly bite the other's ear.

"Are you okay?" Shindong said, sounding concerned.

"Yeah I'm good," Jongin said, breathing rapidly. He glared at the other male who continued to play with his ear, running his tongue on the redenning spot.

"Well anyway, it's kind of urgent and we can't discuss it any other time. I'm sorry to be calling you right after the show when you should be resting," Shindong said apologetically.

Jongin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Kyungsoo stopped to look at the other male when he noticed his change of mood. "Alright hyung, what time's the meeting?"

"It's at 3"

"Okay, I'll be there"

"Thank you Jongin-ah"

"Yeah hyung, bye" Jongin hung up and placed the phone on the counter beside him. He looked up at the other boy who was carefully watching him with concern.

"Did something happen?" Kyungsoo asked

Jongin shook his head. "They're calling for a meeting. Shindong-hyung didn't say what it's about though"

"Really? I hope it's nothing serious"

"I don't think so. But they needed my there by 3," Jongin said in a disappointed voice.

"Well," Kyungsoo grabbed Jongin's phone and checked the time, the clock reading 1:20. "There's still a bit of time right?" He said, bringing up his hands to run his fingers against the other's nape and leaning in to brush his lips against the other's ear.

Kyungsoo was suddely lifted off the counter and he quickly wrapped his legs around the taller's waist to keep himself from falling. He laughed as he was carried over to the bathroom in a rush by his boyfriend who was holding onto his ass like it was a lifeline.

Good thing Jongin still had some of that morning energy left.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

"I'm gonna be late!" Jongin said, frantically pacing around the room looking for the shirt he swore he just had in his hand seconds ago.

"You put in on the bed dummy," Kyungsoo said, plucking the shirt from the matress and tossed it to Jongin. He quickly put it on and fumbled with the buttons, cursing under his breath.

Kyungsoo noticed the taller male struggling and rolled his eyes, swatting the other's hand away and fixing the buttons himself.

"We shouldn't have taken too long in the shower"

"Hey, I wasn't the one who wanted to do it three freaking times"

"Well I wasn't the one who decided to parade around the apartment with my ass almost exposed," Jongin retorted.

Kyungsoo snorted. "Shut up, you love my ass"

"Exactly why I wanted to do it three freaking times" Jongin said, mimicking the way the other said the last words.

Kyungsoo simply rolled his eyes as he finished straightening the other's shirt. After giving him a once over, he tapped him on the shoulder with a nod.

"Good to go," he said

"Thanks, hyung" Jongin replied as he checked his reflection on the mirror one last time. He was checking his hair when he noticed the shorter male staring at him with an unreadable expression.

"Is something wrong?" Jongin said, raising his eyebrows.

Kyungsoo was about to say something then he stopped, shaking his head. "It's nothing"

"No, something's bothering you, what is it"

"It's really not that important, Jongin-ah"

"Jagi"

Kyungsoo sighed and bit his lip. "Well, you were supposed to be on a break and we haven't really been spending a lot of time since you were so busy with the show. I was just kinda expecting to spend more time together." Kyungsoo said in a soft voice, averting his gaze.

Jongin sighed, approaching the other male and wrapping him in his arms. Kyungsoo circled his arms around his waist instinctively.

"I'm sorry. I was really looking forward to spending time with you too," Jongin said apologetically.

"It's okay, I understand. Don't think I'm like some sad housewife who sits around patiently waiting for her husband to come home from work. I just miss you is all," Kyungsoo said, voice muffled from being pressed against the taller's chest. "And I was hoping you could hang out with me at work tonight"

"I can do that," Jongin replied "I won't be long, it's just a meeting. I can come by afterwards and then we can have dinner" He said reassuringly, and kissed the shorter male's temple.

"Okay," Kyungsoo said, "Come on, you're gonna be late" He pulled back from the hug and grabbed the other male's hand, walking them towards the front door.

"See you tonight," Jongin said with a sweet smile, leaning it to press his lips with the other's in a firm kiss.

"Be safe" Kyungsoo replied, staring back at the other male lovingly

Jongin opened the front door and once halfway outside, turned back to steal a quick kiss, parting their lips with a loud smack and shouted "bye, hyung!" cheerily as he ran outside.

"Stupid," Kyungsoo said with a low chuckle.

Once he was done tidying up, he began preparing for work, changing into a white button up and matching navy blue slacks and blazer. He styled his black hair up, then went to the closet to get white socks, carefully sliding them on his feet. After giving himself a once over in the mirror, he grabbed his brown leather sling bag, proceeded to the front door to wear his black dress shoes and left the unit.

Jongin usually drives him to work if he's around, since the latter likes hanging around the bar and watching Kyungsoo work. But on days when Jongin is not around he just takes the bus, his workplace was only twenty minutes away.

Kyungsoo arrives at his stop and walks a short distance to the bar, making his way through the streets and stopping at a building tucked between a corner restaurant and a local mart.

"Kyungsoo-ya!" a cheery voice echoed through the space as he walked through the entrance. The greeting came from the fair skinned, brown haired male smiling at him from behind the bar.

"Hey Junmyeon-hyung," Kyungsoo replied, smiling back.

Junmyeon is the twenty-seven year old owner of Elyxion, a bar located at the upper class and less busier streets of Seoul. It had a classy ambiance and was the perfect environment for people who want a rather peaceful and calm experience. Since the place was a bit on the higher priced scale, patrons were usually people with above average income, high profile businessmen and the occasional celebrities.

"Need any help setting up?" Kyungsoo asked.

Junmyeon shook his head. "It's fine, the new part timer started today," he said, tilting his head towards someone who just emerged from the back, making his way around the bar.

"You should get acquainted, hey Jongdae!" Junmyeon called out and the other male turned around and made his way towards them.

"Kyungsoo, this is Jongdae, the new addition to our crew. Jongdae, this is Kyungsoo, one of our singers and occasional help with other work around here" Junmyeon introduced them. Kyungsoo and Jongdae shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you," Jongdae smiled, defining his high cheekbones and lips that turned up at the corner.

"Likewise," Kyungsoo replied. "Are you a student?"

Jongdae nodded. "Yeah, I'm a business major in college"

"Oh, that's cool" Kyungsoo said, smiling brightly.

Jongdae smiled sheepishly. "Thank you. I should get back to work, it was nice meeting you Kyungsoo-ssi" he bowed slightly and went back to the main floor to finish setting up the chairs.

"He's a nice kid," Kyungsoo said, turning back towards Junmyeon.

"Yeah, and it's great that I'm getting more help around here" Junmyeon said, Kyungsoo replied with a nod.

"By the way, how did it go last night?" Junmyeon asked.

Kyungsoo smiled shyly. "It went great, thanks for the lending me the stuff"

"It's no problem, glad we could help. Baekhyun would probably annoy you for further details though" Junmyeon said.

"Kind of dreading that already," Kyungsoo replied, groaning lightly.

And as if on cue, the sound of the entrance opening was heard and a loud voice filled the room.

"We have arrived, and we bear gifts!" A tiny male who owned the high pitched voice entered the room, followed by a tall male who was carrying a pastry box and a carrier containing several coffees. He placed the items on the bar.

When the small male's eyes landed on Kyungsoo, he immediately squealed and threw his arms around him.

"How was it? Tell me everything and spare no details!" He smiled, eyes forming a crescent shape.

"It was okay, Baek" Kyungsoo replied, releasing himself from the other's grip.

"Oh I'm gonna need so much more than that" Baekhyun said excitedly.

"Baek, I'm not gonna-"

"Did you do it? Did you do it like I told you to? Is that a hickey?" Baekhyun's eyes went to his neck.

Kyungsoo's hand immediately flew to the side of his neck. He thought he had covered it all.

"I, um well-" Kyungsoo stuttered, eyes widening.

"I'm messing with you," Baekhyun said. "But at least I know you really did it," he winked mischievously.

"Baek, leave him alone, It's his and Jongin's private matter," the taller male interrupted them, shoving a danish into the smaller's mouth to shut him up.

"Chanyeol's right Baek," Junmyeon agreed.

"I just wanted to know if he followed my expert advice and experienced the best lay of his life" Baekhyun said, taking the danish in his hand and nibbling at the corners.

"So you really wanted to know if your best friend surprised his boyfriend by posing naked on the bed surrounded by candles and covered with red rose petals, with one long stemmed rose tucked between his teeth, and the words 'take me daddy' written on his body with lipstick? And now I'm getting weird mental images and I regret bringing it up" Chanyeol groaned.

"Hey, it worked on you," Baekyun retorted and quickly ducked as an empty coffee carrier flew over his head. He laughed at the taller male who glared at him intensely, ears tinted red.

"Ew Baek, I don't need any information on your sex life," Kyungsoo wrinkled his nose and hopped off the stool he was sitting on, grabbing a coffee.

"Where's Jongin by the way? We got a latte for him too because we thought he might be here with you today," Chanyeol asked.

Kyungsoo took a sip from his cup. "He's at work, they suddenly called for an urgent meeting. But he'll be here when he's done over there"

Chanyeol shrugged. "Oh, okay"

"I told you we shouldn't have gotten an extra coffee," Baekhyun said.

"Just give it to Jongdae," Kyungsoo said, calling over the newcomer who was finishing cleaning up the floor.

"Guys this is Jongdae the new part timer. Jongdae, this is Baekhyun and Chanyeol, my fellow singers here," Kyungsoo introduced them.

"Hello," Jongdae said, bowing towards them.

"Hey Jongdae," Baekhyun greeted him with a smile.

"Do you drink coffee?" Chanyeol asked, taking the latte from the bar counter and handing it to him.

"I do, thank you" Jongdae said, taking the cup. "I actually worked here before," he said, pointing at the logo of the cafe.

"You did? That's so cool, we love their coffee!" Baekhyun exclaimed.

"Yeah I was a barista. It was way back in high school though, and it wasn't really there for long" Jongdae said, scratching the back of his head.

"Why did you stop?" Baekhyun asked.

"Issues. My ex-boyfriend and I met and worked there together and we broke up so it got kind of awkward to be in the same place as him all the time so I decided to quit," Jongdae confessed.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Baekhyun said apologetically.

Jongdae shook his head. "It's fine. It was almost three years ago, I've moved on."

Baekhyun nodded. "If you don't mind me asking, are you with someone now?"

"No," Jongdae replied. "I'm a bit too occupied with school that I never have the time to see anybody"

"I see," Baekhyun said.

Jongdae took a sip from the cup in his hands. "Ah, I always loved the latte over there," he said, placing the cup back on the counter. "I better finish setting up," he gestured towards the main floor and headed back to finish working.

"He's kinda cute," Baekhyun noted when Jongdae walked away, glancing at Junmyeon. "Do you know him from somewhere?"

Junmyeon shook his head. "He just suddenly came here the other day after hours while I was finishing up here and said that he saw the wanted sign outside"

Baekhyun nodded. "'He's cute," he repeated

Junmyeon shrugged. "Okay"

"And single"

"....Okay?" Junmyeon replied, raising his eyebrows at the smaller male.

"You're single" Baekhyun pointed at Junmyeon.

"Baek, please" Junmyeon sighed.

"What? I'm just stating facts here" Baekhyun said, raising his hands up innocently.

"No, I see what you're trying to do" Junmyeon said, pointing an accusing finger at him. "And it's not gonna work"

"I'm not doing anything, right Chanyeol-ah?" the smaller male said, batting his eyelashes at the taller male.

"Oh no, you're not getting through to me. Sorry, babe" Chanyeol smiled at him in apology.

Baekhyun pouted. "Well I think you should start thinking about these things Junmyeon-hyung, all you do is work"

"For your information, I am perfectly happy with my life right now. I don't need that kind of distraction," Junyeon said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Baekhyun clicked his tongue. "That's just because you haven't found the right one yet"

Junmyeon rolled his eyes at the younger male. "Why are you suddenly so interested in my love life? Don't you have better things to do right now? Like actually working?"

Kyungsoo took the opportunity to jump in the conversation. "He's right Baek, it's almost opening time so we should get ready" he proceeded to the back to leave his things there and start preparing.

Baekhyun whined and shot Junmyeon a pointed glare. "This is not over," he said as he was forcefully being taken away by Chanyeol who was muttering about him sticking his nose in other people's business.

At exactly 5 o'clock, everything was set up and Jongdae put out the 'Open' sign. After a while, customers began to enter. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were making some final adjustments on their stage setup as they were up to perform first. Kyungsoo was at the backstage dressing room fixing his appearance while going through the songs for his set in his head.

The sound of a guitar strumming and Baekhyun's soft voice began to fill the venue. Wanting to watch their set, Kyungsoo got out of the room and went to the bar, settling down on a stool. Chanyeol was on a stool playing the guitar while Baekhyun sat beside him, smiling as he sang.

They really did make a cute pair, Kyungsoo thought. But he would never say this out loud, Baekhyun would probably hold onto that statement for the rest of their lives. He smiled to himself.

"Excuse me, I can't help but notice you from over there. Can I buy you a drink?"

Kyungsoo turned around and was face to face with a man dressed in the clothes Jongin was wearing this morning, except this time he was wearing a cap, big sunglasses and a black face mask slid down to expose his mouth that was turned up into a small smile. This was his usual getup in public to avoid getting recognized.

Kyungsoo smiled back. "What a sweet offer, but unfortunately I do have a boyfriend. And I don't think he would appreciate people buying me drinks"

Jongin let out a soft laugh and leaned against the bar counter. "Your boyfriend sounds like a swell guy"

"He is. Most of the time" Kyungsoo emphasized.

Jongin's eyebrows shot up. "Most of the time? How so?"

Kyungsoo fakes a sigh. "He avoids socks like they were designed to torture feet, he's kind of sloppy, and honestly a bit of a nightmare in the kitchen. Quite off-putting really"

That statement broke them out of the little game. "Ouch, Soo" Jongin said, putting his hand over his chest and flashed him a hurt look "You didn't need to go there"

"You asked for it," Kyungsoo said with a smirk.

Jongin snickered and glanced at the duo on the stage. "You up soon?"

"Yeah just a few more songs from those two then I go in. Still not sure what I'll be opening with, though"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. Just go with what you feel," Jongin smiled encouragingly.

Kyungsoo smiled back at the other male and placed his hand on top of the other's, intertwining their fingers. They stayed in that position until Baekhyun and Chanyeol finished their set, thanking the applauding crowd. Kyungsoo hopped down from his seat and felt a tug on the hand still joined with his boyfriend's. He was pulled into a hug and was given a quick kiss on his temple before Jongin's lips was against his ear.

"Knock 'em dead, baby," The other male said in a low voice, sending a shiver over Kyungsoo's body.

"Watch me," Kyungsoo replied, pulling away from the other's hold and sending him a wink.

"You know what you're first song's gonna be?" Jongin asked.

"Yeah," Kyungsoo smiled "I do"

Kyungsoo proceeded to the stage just as Chanyeol and Baekhyun were on their way down. Baekhyun gave him a strong punch on his shoulder with a loud 'good luck!' and Chanyeol simply grinned at him and gave him a thumbs up.

Kyungsoo went up and took out his phone, opening the playlist he prepared for that night. He scrolled through the list and when he found the song he was looking for, tapped the screen and placed the device on the stand in front of him. The opening tune filled the room and he smiled as he stood in front of the microphone and warmly greeted the crowd. He scanned the audience until his eyes landed on Jongin who was looking back at him. Their gazes held for a moment and Kyungsoo took a deep breath.

Watch me sing my heart out for you.

Kyungsoo closed his eyes and began to sing.

 _Lying beside you, here in the dark_  
_Feeling your heartbeat with mine_

Kyungsoo opened his eyes and locked eyes with his boyfriend again

 _We sailed on together_  
_We drifted apart_  
_And here you are, by my side_  
_So now I come to you with open arms_  
_Nothing to hide, believe what I say_  


Kyungsoo continued singing with as much emotion, losing himself in the feeling of the song.

_So here I am, with open arms_  
_Hoping you'll see what your love means to me_  
_Open arms_

When he sang the last note, he saw Jongin staring at him with the most lovestruck expression, looking like he was about to cry. He saw his lips move and when Kyungsoo made sense of the other's words, he felt his knees go weak.

_I love you._

Kyungsoo felt his heartbeat quicken and only stared back at the other man, his eyes saying the words back.

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

He sang through the rest of his set, occasionally glancing at his boyfriend who was now casually conversing with Junmyeon, beer in hand. And when he finally finished the last song, he got off the stage, going over to his boyfriend who already had his arms out.

Kyungsoo practically dived into the other's arms, throwing almost knocking him off the stool he was on, but both quickly gaining back their balance.

"You were amazing, my love" Jongin said, looking very proud.

Kyungsoo blushed lightly at the compliment. "Thanks"

"Wanna get out of here?"

"But closing time's not until a few hours"

"I already asked Junmyeon, and he said it's fine to leave early for today"

Kyungsoo glanced at Junmyeon and gestured towards the exit, eyebrows raised in question. Junmyeon simply nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

"Boy, you must have put him in a good mood tonight for him to agree to this." Kyungsoo said. "Or did you tell him you'll do him a favor in exchange?"

Jongin simply smirked in response. "Maybe"

"He's totally gonna take advantage of it and ask for something big," Kyungsoo chuckled and flashed Jongin a sweet smille. "I'll go get my things," he said and quickly disappeared to the back.

They said goodbye to their friends, Junmyeon assuring the couple that the rest of them can handle cleaning up after hours (and casually throwing a knowing 'you owe me' look at Jongin when he thought Kyungsoo was not looking) and Baekhyun sending them off with a suggestive remark (Can't wait to get home and work on another way to exercise Jongin's moves and Kyungso's sweet vocal cords, can we?). He wiggled his eyebrows and laughed as he watched Jongin's face go red and the latter looked away sheepishly while Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at the small male and dragged his flustered boyfriend to the exit.

They went out to the parking lot and walked towards Jongin's car. Jongin went to the passenger door and opened it for Kyungsoo, the gesture earning him a smile from the latter and he walked towards the opposite side and slid into the driver's seat.

The drive home was fairly quiet, just the sound of the radio filling the silence until they arrived at their building.

The couple decided to order in instead of going out for dinner. An hour later they were curled against each other on the sofa in their sleepwear surrounded by takeout boxes, watching a movie on the TV.

Kyungsoo looked up at his boyfriend whose eyes were still on the screen. "I saw you about to tear up during my first song. Was it that good?" He asked the taller male who first gave him a curious look but then smiled softly, kissing the top of his head and tightening his hold on him.

"Yeah. It was great, you were great"

Kyungsoo sensed something off with the tone of his reply. "Jongin-ah, is something wrong?"

Jongin's expression suddenly turned serious. "Soo, I-" he stuttered. He sighed deeply and looked into the other's eyes.

"There's something I need to tell you"

 

(4 pm that day- SM Ent. Buillding)

 

"Hyung, what are you saying?" Jongin said, staring at his manager in disbelief

Shindong only looked back at him apologetically. "Jongin-ah, we don't really have much control over these things. The higher ups just thought-"

"They thought it was a good idea to set up this twisted lie to make more money? That's very reassuring, hyung"

"You really can't fight this one. This meeting is not to ask for your permission, it's already been decided. This is happening"

Jongin ran a hand through his hair in frustration. It was only him and Shindong left in the room. The rest of the staff that were present during the meeting had dismissed themselves after briefing the artist, saying that they will get in touch for further details.

"How long are they planning on making this last?"

"A few months, depending on how long they can make use of the situation"

Jongin rolled his eyes. "This is ridiculous. I mean, really? A dating scandal?"

"Whether you like it or not, you really don't have a choice here" Shindong raised his hand to rub his temples., looking tired. "Let's just go with it for now, Jongin. For all of our sakes," he said in a pleading tone

Jongin looked at his manager and realized that the whole situation wasn't any easier for him either.They were all being forced into this.

Jongin heaved a heavy sigh. "Fine"

"What?"

"I'll do it"

Shindong did not give a reply right away and only stared at Jongin, his expression looking both relieved and apologetic.

"Okay, let's do it"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

"So yeah, that's what happened" Jongin said, his eyes glued to the TV, refusing to look at the other male who had gone silent in the middle of Jongin telling the story. Kyungsoo had not moved an inch from his position on the couch.

"Soo?" Jongin said, getting more worried but still not looking at the other male. "Baby, talk to me"

"Oh"

"Oh?"

"I'm just not really sure what to say to that right now," Kyungsoo said.

This time Jongin was now facing the other male. "Can you believe that? They plan on selling this 'Korea's new power couple' stunt and when they've milked it for all it's worth, they're just gonna make up some stupid excuse about us breaking up"

Kyungsoo gave a stiff nod. "Who's the girl again?"

"Jennie, a member from a girl group. They're currently setting up a meeting for us both. They probably just informed her as well."

"Oh yeah, I know her" Kyungsoo said in recognition. "Pretty famous. Really beautiful too"

"Really? Haven't noticed" Jongin said flatly.

"She is. How could you not notice?"

"I guess when you're staring the very definition of beautiful just about everyday, other people just tend to pale in comparison," Jongin said with a playful smirk.

Kyungsoo grabbed a throw pillow next to him, hitting the other square in the face. "Hey"

Jongin chuckled softly but he suddenly had a concerned look on his face. "Are you mad?" He asked.

Kyungsoo shook his head softly. "I'm upset that they're making you do this. It's not fair for you, or for anyone really that has to deal with this kind of situation. But there's not much we can do right now, not without jeopardizing your career. Just gonna have to go with it."

"I'm really sorry about this. Ugh, I can just imagine the headlines and the news reports," Jongin said, slumping against the couch cushions.

Kyungsoo gave a low laugh. "Sorry ladies and gents, Korea's hottest star is officially off the market. Someone has stolen his heart, you can cry your eyes out now"

Jongin laughed in response. "You're so silly," he said. "And someone has stolen my heart. In fact, he never gave it back after all these years. Not that I want it back though, because I also have his"

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. "And you call me the silly one"

"I guess we can both have that title for now," Jongin laughed

"Fine. You're lucky it's late and I'm too tired to argue with you" Kyungsoo conceded and shifted his position, snuggling against the taller's chest.

Jongin smiled down affectionately at the smaller male and kissed the top of his head. "As if you can ever resist me"

"Jongin-ah," Kyungsoo said drowsily.

"hmm?"

"We'll be okay, yeah?"

Jongin held his boyfriend tighter and smiled. "Definitely"

And despite the worry still bubbling in his stomach, despite being anxious as to what this whole thing might cause, he took one look at the raven haired boy that was clinging tightly to him and was beginning to doze off, and he had never felt more sure in his entire life.

 

Yeah, definitely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm aliiiiiiive!!! And this was so much longer than I had intended it to be, but I just had so many ideas along the way. I even considered breaking this down to two chapters but I didn't know where to cut and it would have ruined the flow. Wow, I really had to power through this one. haha. 
> 
> I'm sorry this update took so long. It has been a crazy few weeks, there were quite a handful of events in my life so it took me a while to finish this. But I'm back on my feet and I'm doing a bit better. I just needed a bit of time off to clear my head.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It's just to introduce the other characters and to establish the setting for domestic (and slightly flirty) kaisoo in a longterm relationship. Sorry if it's too cheesy~ haha. Also, forgive me if there are mistakes here and there, will review and edit this soon. I just wanted to get this out there. But please, do tell me what you think~
> 
> Next chapter will be up soon! And more characters will be introduced! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> P.S. I'm really developing a thing for putting songs (particularly EXO songs or songs they did a cover of) into the chapters. I'm doing one for the next chapter as well. I'm just kind of going with it at this point haha. 
> 
>  
> 
> Song used: 'Open Arms' by Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first kaisoo fic but I have shipping them for a long time now. Ok this was a little something I came up with to cope with my emotions but with the breakup news, I am suddenly filled with a lot less angst. But I invested too much time and emotions in this fic so I intend to see it through to the end. This just started off as a little idea of mine and it ended up turning it into a full blown fic lol. I wanted to post one full story but I ended up wanting to do so much more with this so I couldn't finish it on time so I decided to turn this into a chaptered fic. But I'll be updating this weekly (I hope, forgive me if I don't but I will do my best)! I already have most of it planned out so hopefully everything will go along smoothly from here.
> 
> I am also suuuuuper in love with D.O's For Life and have been wanting to write about it, and this fic plot seemed like a good idea.
> 
> This is also pretty rough and I might come back to uploaded chapters to edit stuff from time to time. This is just a little something as a show of support to my fellow shippers. Happy Kaisoo month everyone!
> 
> More characters will be introduced in the next chapter!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> Song used in the fic: EXO's "For Life" English Version (as sung by D.O)


End file.
